


Where Doesn't It Hurt

by trynabcalm



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Han's hurt, How Do I Tag, M/M, Protective Luke, he's also a wimp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trynabcalm/pseuds/trynabcalm
Summary: Han gets injured in an attack but luckily he's got Luke to nurse him back.Or, Han's a wimp and Luke is done.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163





	Where Doesn't It Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the Indiana Jones movies this past week and I've been stuck on that one scene in Raider's of the Lost arc where Marion tends to Indy's wounds and BRUHHH. 
> 
> I've got 2 more skysolo fics planned but it's gonna take forever for me to write them. Anywho. I hope y'all like this short stupid thing.
> 
> Soz for mistakes

“Jeez Kid, Can you be any more rough?!” 

“Well sorry but who asked you to go out and try to take on a fucking Acklay?!”

“It attacked me first!”

Luke wrapped his arm around Han’s waist and let the older man lean on him for support. Slowly, they hobbled through the corridors of the falcon to the crew quarters. Luke was very aware of the blood that was seeping in patches of han’s shirt, and wanted nothing more than to throw the pilot onto the bunk and rush to find some water and a first aid kit. So that’s exactly what he does. 

Han’s groans of anguish echo around Luke’s head as he searches for what he needs. Once his arms are full and a dish of water is balanced precariously on his palm, Luke hurriedly makes his way back to Han. 

“Alright, let’s get you fixed up.” Luke looked down on Han who was draped half on the cot and half across the floor. “This would be much easier for me if you were actually on the bed…” 

“It hurts Luke!” Han moaned, not bothering to move. 

“I know! But it won’t if you cooperate!” Luke dropped his supplies, wrapping his arms around Han’s knees and trying his best to hoist them onto the bed. Even though Luke wasn’t weak, quite the opposite really, it still took a lot to accomplish the simple task. Luke gave up being gentle after Han began whining. 

“Work with me!” Luke hissed while Han just lay there like a 6ft, 150 pound rag doll. 

Once Han was finally comfortably on the bed, Luke stretched his hand out, the vial of ointment and a clean rag flying through the air straight to his palm.

“Can you strip your shirt off?” Luke blew his blond fringe out of his eyes and unscrewed the cap then poured a couple of drops onto the cloth. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Han muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Luke to hear. Luke’s eyes snapped up and sent Han a glare that looked very similar to the ones Leia always wore. “I’m kidding!” Han raised his hands slightly in surrender.

He tried to unbuttoned his shirt, but his hands trembled slightly and he winced at the cuts on his hands made contact with the dirty cloth. Luke’s expression softened as he watched Han’s pathetic attempt to undress. 

“I don’t think you’re in any shape to make jokes, lazer brain...” Luke flicked away han’s hands and let his nimble fingers slip the buttons out of their holes. As hard as it was, Luke forced his breathing to steady out and his eyes to not meet Han’s gaze. Han stared unabashedly at the young Jedi, the slightest flush on his face which contrasted greatly against the redness that was quickly spreading from Luke’s ears, down his face and reaching his neck. 

Once the last button was out, the partially shredded shirt slipped over Han’s chest, exposing his toned body and he dusting of hair. Luke sucked in a sharp breath, his fingers ghosting over Han’s tanned skin. 

“You alright, kid?” Han smirked smugly, noticing how obviously flustered Luke was becoming. 

“Stellar...um...I should…” Luke’s voice trailed off as he tried to shake his thoughts from his head. He picked up the cloth again. “This is gonna sting a bit…” Luke dabbed the cloth against a particularly scary looking gash. 

“Blast it! That hurts!” 

Luke jerked his hand away, terrified of hurting the man more.  
“I’ve got to! Just suck it up and take it!” 

Luke went again to clean the scratches. Most of them weren’t too bad. Han wasn’t exactly losing against the clawed beast but his blaster wasn’t helping him win either. Although he may have gotten away, If Luke hadn’t waved his lightsaber and forced the Acklay back into the lake, Han would have come away with much more serious wounds.

As soon as the cloth met Han’s skin, even though Luke was being fiercely gentle, Han whined and flinched away. As endearing as it was the first couple of times, Luke was becoming increasingly frustrated. 

“You’re just being a big baby!” Luke exclaimed exasperatedly.

Hans eyes widened before sputtering “IT HURTS!”

Luke threw up his hands “Damnit Han, anywhere doesn’t it hurt!?”

Hesitating for just a second, Han lifted his arm and with a childish pout, he pointed at his elbow. “Here.”

“Well thank the stars that your elbow is safe!” Luke muttered sarcastically, letting his body lean forward and pressing his lips against Han’s arm. 

A moment of silence flooded the room as Han looked blankly at Luke. Then suddenly, the Corellian pointed towards his forehead. 

Luke cautiously used his hand to hold back Han’s sweaty fringe before tenderly placing a kiss on his head too.  
The tiniest of smirks was adorned on Han’s lips as he lowered his pointed finger to his eye. Catching on quickly, Luke smiled as he brushed his puckered lips against Han’s closed eyelid, much too intimate for a someone nursing his friend. 

Han lowered his hand still. The air between them becoming tense. Han tapped his bottom lip twice, a silent challenge in twinkling in his eye. 

As if Luke shied away from a challenge. 

With utmost care, Luke met Han’s lips with his own. The feeling of Han’s chapped lips against his own smooth ones sent sparks electrifying his senses. It started off as something resembling a peck but with Han’s sexual hunger and Luke’s willingness, it deepened significantly. Han traced his tongue against Luke’s lips and Luke eagerly obliged. At his touch, Luke’s stiff body loosened and he cupped Han’s face with his hand. Han leaned into his touch, one hand reaching out to card though Luke’s hair. Their bodies melted together while their lips slotted practically perfectly with each other. Luke pulled away, Han following blindly before realising what he was doing. They both too shaky, shallow breaths, trying to refill their lungs. 

Luke rested his forehead against Han’s. He couldn’t hide the grin that had taken over his flushed face 

“Hey Luke?”

“Mm?”

“My dick doesn’t hurt either. Mind showing him some love too?”

“Oh shut up!”


End file.
